Earthquake
The Earthquake card is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). It is an area damage spell with a radius of 3.5 tiles and low damage. An Earthquake card costs 3 Elixir to cast. It will slow down and deal low damage to ground troops, but will deal massive damage to buildings in three ticks. It has the same slowdown effect as that of most other ice-themed cards in the game. It is a murky brown liquid in a small oblong vial with earth rumbling in the background. It appears to be contained in the same vial as the Poison Spell. Strategy * Since the Earthquake deals 400% more damage to buildings, it is an easy way to destroy buildings like Elixir Collector and Furnace for a positive elixir trade. * It is generally not a good idea to use it on defense due to its low troop damage, but in a pinch the 35% slowdown effect can prevent a push from decimating your tower. ** The 35% slow effect does not stack with the slow from the Ice Wizard, Ice Golem, and the Giant Snowball. * It is great in Beatdown decks with the Golem and Giant because it takes down bait/'dogwalk' defenses like Cannon and Tesla. * Against the Inferno Tower, Earthquake combined with a Zap can severely cripple, if not take out the defensive building entirely. The player should use Earthquake first, to slow down the ramp-up damage of the Inferno Tower, and then Zap to fully reset it. ** This combo does not work on the Inferno Dragon, as Earthquake completely misses air troops. * It is also a great counter to win condition building cards like X-Bow and Mortar, though you will need something else to take them out fully. * Earthquake does not damage Teslas unless they are not hidden. * Due to the increased building damage, it can counter spawner decks easily. * It pairs well with Hog Rider as well, being able to take down buildings that would usually be used to counter the Hog Rider relatively quickly. * A good combo is Miner and Earthquake. Just like the Poison spell, it does area denial. Therefore, it can clear away swarms like Skeleton Army and Goblin Gang, and the slow effect can slow down these swarms. ** However, it can't kill Skeletons in a single tick, just like the Tornado and lower levelled Poison. It is also unable to disable the Guards' shields over the three ticks, kill a Dart Goblin and a Princess, or hit air troops like Poison can, because it's more oriented against buildings. History * The Earthquake card was added to the game on 15/4/19. Trivia * It is the only spell card to do full damage to Crown Towers, and the only spell that deal additional damage to buildings but less damage to troops. * It deals four times more damage to buildings. * It does damage in three ticks, in a way similar to that of poison. * It is capable of damaging troops, unlike its Clash of Clans counterpart. ** However, it does not target aerial units. * The speed penalty is the same as with the Ice Wizard, Ice Golem, and Giant Snowball. de:Erdbeben